Gorgon Video
Summary Gorgon Video is a subsidiary of MPI Home Video. It distributes B-grade horror and non-horror movies on DVD and VHS. It was formed in the 1980's and is still around today. The screen is covered in flames. We zoom out, and it turns out that the flames are in one of Medusa's eyes (you can either see through the back of her head, or they're just very reflective). Medusa blinks a few times, the snakes on her head wiggling away, before sticking her tongue out of her fanged mouth. We zoom out some more, and the words "GORGON VIDEO", in red and orange, zoom in. A purple plaque comes from behind Medusa's head, joining with the words and head. Medusa sticks out her tongue once again. Music/Sounds Horror Version/ Synthesized Gregorian chanting and flame sounds are heard throughout. There is a brief wind sound as the Medusa head zooms out, and a shining sound when she sticks out her tongue, as well as a light thud when the purple plaque joins with words and head. Goodbye To All That Version/ Same As TVS Thanks For Watching Theme. Scare Factor Horror Version/ Highest: the flames, music and close-up on Medusa could terrify some people. Sure, the fact that Gorgon Video produces gory horror films including ''The Faces of Death''https://gorgon-video.com/collections/faces-of-death where some of the deaths are realhttps://www.amc.com/talk/2008/05/two-insiders-un. In addition to the fact, the original VHS cover contained a man's eyes bleeding, a monkey brain and a decayed corpsehttps://gorgon-video.com/collections/vhs/products/faces-of-death-alternative-art. Despite the context, it could still terrify some of the people who voluntarily bought one of their 70s horror exploitation films filled with graphic violence and nudity. Goodbye To All That Version/ None: The Screen Does Not Have Flames And Some Goodbye Music But The GORGON VIDEO Text Got Replaced By GOOD BYE The Big Ben Chimes Begins At Midnight And Handover To TVS TVS Television References 4. https://gorgon-video.com/colecija/vhs/products/who's-wen-tao?-alternative-art[[Category:Scary Logos]] Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Face Logos Category:Faces Category:Orange Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Evil mask logos Category:SSF Logos Category:1982 Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Home Video Companies Category:Creepy logos. Category:DVD Category:DVD Logos Category:Freaky Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:1983 Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Unstupid Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1982 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:2016 Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare the Bunnelby Category:Logos that scare the Rowlet Category:Logos that scare the Litten Category:Logos that scare the Alolan Raichu Category:Logos that scare the Sylveon Category:Complete Monster Category:Logos that scare Jett & Jin Category:Logos that scare Flareon Category:Logos that scare Umbreon Category:Logos that scare MMD Eevee Category:Logos that scare Vaporeon Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Jolteon Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare JJEshed Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Umm why is there BFDI categories? Category:2017 Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that make you HUNGRY Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:The Worst Companys Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:This is so scary holy heck Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Taken From Faces Of Death Category:Taken From The Dark Cucumber Category:Taken Form The Haunted Tomato Category:Taken From The Haunted Tomato Category:Logos that scare Book (BFDIA) Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Bowser (Mario Party 10) Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos that scare Luigi (Mario Party 10) Category:Halloween logos Category:Logos that scare barbie Category:Logos that scare Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender Worlds) Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:2018 Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare the heck out of gamemaster111234 Category:Smokin Oken's fear Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:Taken From The Bleeding Tomato Category:Taken From The Screaming Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Complete monster Category:G Category:O Category:R Category:N Category:V Category:I Category:D Category:E Category:Taken From The Monster Cucumber Category:Logos with Snakes Category:Children who act like Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Taken from The Spooky Blueberry Category:OH MY GOSH. NOBODY EVEN CARES ABOUT THIS. Category:Logos that make you knock on the bathroom door, say hello to your sister, and you have a big party in there and use up all the toilet paper with your sister until you and your sister fall asleep Category:Logos that make you knock on the bathroom door, say hello to your brother, and you have a big party in there and use up all the toilet paper with your brother until you and your brother fall asleep Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logow Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you jump on the bed, and then Spice from Lol surprise dares you to go to hell for 10000000000000000 years and then Sonic.Exe kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary that it makes you poop your pants and then Princess Peach and Daisy climb into your underwear and then they play in the poop Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Natsu (Fairy tail and Avatar the Last airbender). Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that Make Toph Bei Fong cry Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Category:Logos that Turn Natsu Dragneel into a Wolf. Category:Logo that make me kill the horor factory monster Category:Logos so scary that Kevin Martinez turns into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Logos that scare Radar Overseer Scotty